La vida no es fácil
by MurdocNiccals78
Summary: Tras tener una adolescencia demasiado dura Blaine decide alistarse en el ejército. Cuatro años después recibe una mala noticia. Su hermano muere dejándolo como tutor legal de su pequeño sobrino. El tiempo pasa y para Blaine nunca existió el amor, pero el destino quiere que conozca a Kurt Hummel, un adolescente que sufre acoso, ¿podrán ambos ser felices en una vida tan injusta?


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama. Espero que os guste y disfrutéis.

* * *

**24 de Agosto de 2011.**

Miré con detenimiento hacia el cielo tras la ventanilla de aquel taxi. Las nubes casi eran negras y el sol hacia horas que no se veía. Ni un solo pájaro era capaz de sobrevolar las calles vacías de Lima. Aquella imagen no había cambiado en los cuatro años que había durado mi ausencia. Una pequeña sacudida me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Revisé al conductor y lo observé con detenimiento. Era un hombre mayor de aspecto entrañable, ojos cansados y pelo canoso.

-Son diez dólares muchacho. -Dijo mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Tome. -Le tendí un billete de veinte. -Quédese con el cambio.

No debería de derrochar el dinero y más ahora, pero algo en la mirada de aquel hombre me decía que le acababa de alegrar el día. Le sonreí como mi estado de ánimo me permitió. Suspiré sonoramente mientras el taxista me daba mi equipaje. Constaba tan solo de un petate lleno de uniformes áridos manchados y casi rotos. Me recoloqué la guerrera a la vez que cargaba el equipaje en mi hombro derecho. Me giré con temor y encaré aquella casa que me otorgaba tantos recuerdos, aunque no todos eran precisamente buenos. Miré hacia la puerta del garaje, mi cuerpo se estremeció por un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, los recuerdos se aglomeraban en mi mente como si se tratase de una pesadilla continua. Y ahí estaba yo de repente, tumbado sobre el asfalto, con mi traje gris -el que había preparado anteriormente con tanto esmero para ir al baile de fin de curso- manchado de sangre, el cuerpo dolorido, casi sin poder ver nada y con las palabras "marica" casi tatuado a rasguños en la espalda.

Me contemplé las manos y juraría que casi por un momento las había visto machadas de sangre. Me toqué la cara con pánico.

-No pasa nada Blaine, todo lo malo ya pasó. -Me dije.

Pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Todo aquello había pasado solo para traerme cosas aún peores. Nada volvería a ser normal en mi vida, había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados que ni yo mismo aun podía asimilar. Llegué por fin a la entrada de aquella enorme casa que antaño había parecido un hogar. Suspiré de nuevo, notando como poco a poco mi corazón se iba encogiendo. Alcé la mano y toqué el timbre para anunciar mi llegada, acto seguido revisé de nuevo mi uniforme y suspiré sonoramente. Varios murmullos se hicieron presente tras la puerta y sin darme cuenta contuve la respiración. Con un sonoro "click" el portón se abrió dando paso a una anciana que en mi vida había visto. Iba vestida completamente de negro. En sus ojos grises pude notar el cansancio y la pesadez de sobrecargar con tantos años a su espalda. Sus arrugas daban a entender de que se trataba de una señora que sobrepasaba los ochenta años. Estiró su brazo con un poco de torpeza y temblor, posando su mano derecha sobre la mía.

-Tú debes de ser Blaine, ¿no querido? -Dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a bajo.

Asentí mientras mis ojos no se apartaban de los suyos. Ella hizo una pequeña mueca. Intenté presentarme y hablar de nuevo, pero el nudo en mi garganta se había apretado aún más y las ganas de llorar iban en aumento concorde los murmullos en aquella casa iban aumentando. Solo atiné a quitarme mi gorra de plato y posarla en mi pecho mientras entraba en la casa.

-Lo siento mucho hijo... -Dijo la anciana tras mi paso.

Y como si una oleada de sentimientos me golpease mis lágrimas viajaron libres por mis mejillas y mi cuerpo se derrumbó completamente. Aquella anciana menuda se acercó y me abrazó, acto que no rechacé en ningún momento. Mi cuerpo temblaba y los sollozos se hacían más fuertes y aunque me encontrara en ese estado desbastador aún podía darme cuenta de toda la gente que se iba acercando hacia aquella escena. Mis tíos, gente desconocida e incluso mis amigos de toda la vida estaban allí. Todos vestidos de luto, con semblante serio y ojos morados de tanto llanto.

-Tranquilo pequeño. -Decía la anciana mientras repartía pequeños golpes en mi espalda. -Sé lo que sientes, también se ha ido mi nieta, era mi niña. -Y tras aquellas palabras, la angustia dominó el cuerpo de la señora, innumerables lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos manchándome la guerrera, sus manos temblaron más de la cuenta y yo -estando un poco más calmado al ver su estado- la abracé con fuerza, brindándole mi apoyo, demostrándole lo que yo también sentía, porque yo también había perdido un ser querido. Y entonces los recuerdos viajaron hasta hacia dos días, recordando la fatídica noche que había recibido la noticia.

_La noche era demasiado fría y tras una guardia de cuatro horas me tocaba por fin poder ir a relajarme a mi tienda. Pero aquel día había decido quedarme con mi nuevo compañero, que había venido hacía tan solo cinco semanas. No tenia sueño y dudaba mucho que pudiera encontrarlo mirando aquella lona color arena. Observé al joven que hacia su turno mientras abría una lata de combate. Tenia los ojos tan negros como la noche, su tono de piel era parecido al café y tenia una sonrisa radiante con la que siempre nos deslumbraba a todos. Pero hora su semblante era serio y un tanto preocupado._

_-¿Qué pasa Smith? -Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado y azotaba con un palo el fuego que teníamos en frente._

_Aquel chico siempre había sido risueño y el solo hecho de que estuviera tan serio era preocupante._

_-Nada ya sabes... -Dijo mientras me observaba y dejaba la lata a un lado. -La familia, esto es depresivo, al principio crees que todo irá bien y se te hará ameno pero..._

_-No era como creías, ¿cierto? -Terminé su frase mientras observaba como el chico asentía lentamente._

_Me acerqué y tomé la lata a medio abrir._

_-Háblame de tu familia. -Le dije mientras vertía el contenido de la lata en una pequeña olla._

_Me miró con una media sonrisa y luego observó el fuego mientras se perdía en su mente._

_-Bueno... mi madre, es la mejor madre del mundo, siempre ha estado ahí para todos nosotros, ¿y sabes? No es fácil educar a diez hijos con un marido que ni siquiera se preocupa en saber nuestros nombres. Pero eso nunca la detuvo. Nos ha criado como si fuéramos príncipes. -Me miró durante unos instantes. -Porque realmente somos sus pequeños príncipes. -Sonrió. -Yo soy el mayor de todos, por eso me metí aquí. Los marines vinieron al instituto donde estudiaba para darnos una pequeña charla, me hicieron verlo todo demasiado bonito, ¿sabes?_

_-Oh si que te entiendo... -Dije con un pequeño tono de broma. -Llevo aquí cuatro años._

_-¿En serio? -Preguntó estupefacto. -¿Cómo puedes sobrellevarlo? Es demasiado tiempo, ¿tus padres no te reclaman que vuelvas?_

_-No... mis padres... bueno mi padre, falleció hace tiempo._

_-Lo siento mi cabo, no quería... -Dijo mientras me miraba asustado._

_-No te preocupes. -Lo observé mientras le sonreía. -Puede sonar duro, pero en su día me alegré._

_-¿Te alegraste de...? Santo Dios, mi cabo eso... -Dejó la frase en el aire como si yo supiera las palabras que la seguían._

_-Smith, ¿sabes guardar un secreto? -Lo contemplé a los ojos. Aquellos orbes procesaban lealtad y la amistad que hacía tiempo que no veía en los ojos de los demás soldados que me rodeaban. Mi mente empezó a divagar, ¿cuanto hacia que mi corazón no se desahogaba de toda la mierda que había tragado durante tantos años? Era cierto que el tiempo todo lo curaba, pero el resquemor se mantenía si no era soltado durante cierto intervalo de tiempo. Suspiré intentando aflojar mis nervios, necesitaba una vía de escape, porque en esos momentos me había dado cuenta del motivo por el cual no podía pegar ojo esa noche. Necesitaba un amigo en el que confiar y contar lo que -durante tanto tiempo- había estado callando._

_-Sí señor..._

_-Bien. -Dije mientras removía el contenido de la olla poco a poco. -Mi madre falleció cuando tenia dos años, no la recuerdo y creo que casi lo prefiero así. Mi padre nunca me quiso, digamos que desde pequeño mi condición sexual se hacia notar._

_-¿Es usted homosexual? -Preguntó enarcando una ceja._

_-¿Algún problema? Y no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo y solo tengo cuatro años más que tú._

_-No,no tengo ningún problema, es más si le... te digo la verdad, tengo sospechas de que mi hermano, el que viene después de mi, lo sea._

_-Sé su apoyo en todo lo que puedas entonces. -Dije sonriendo._

_-¿No tuviste a alguien que ayudase?_

_-¡Oh! Claro que sí. El único que siempre ha estado ahí. Mi hermano siempre se encargaba de recibir las palizas que me intentaba dar mi padre para intentar hacerme normal. Él siempre ha estado ahí para mí._

_-Entonces echas de menos a tu hermano, ¿no?_

_-Es al único a quien echo de menos, con mis amigos claro, pero me comunico casi todos los días que puedo, es más, hasta tengo un sobrino de un año, me gustaría poder verlo pronto, dice que se parece mucho a mi, pero ya sabes, la misión no acaba hasta que el jefe diga. -Smith asintió mientras comía las habichuelas que había estado preparando._

_-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?_

_-Sí claro, dime._

_-Si estaba bien con su hermano, ¿por qué se alistó? Yo lo hice para poder traer dinero a mi familia, pero, ¿usted? ¿Por qué?_

_-Bueno, ponte cómodo, es una larga historia. -Suspiré mientras rebuscaba la fuerza necesaria y daba paso a mis recuerdos. -A los catorce años, salí del armario oficialmente y no porque yo lo hubiese querido, si no porque leyeron unas conversaciones que tuve con un amigo donde le mostraba mis dudas acerca de mi sexualidad. Imagínate como fue todo aquello, si antes pasaba desapercibido -aunque fuera solo un poco- ahora no tenia escapatoria alguna. El acoso tuvo una respuesta inmediata y ni siquiera podía estar tranquilo a la hora del almuerzo. Mis amigos intentaban defenderme como podían, pero ya sabes que el miedo a veces nos hace ser cobardes aunque no queramos. Los profesores incluso avisaron a mi padre de tal trato, pero puedes imaginarte como recibió mi padre la noticia. Estaba demasiado contento de que más chicos se encargaran de hacer lo que él ya no podía, ya que mi hermano se encargaba de que no sucediera. Pero todo se desvaneció cuando éste se fue a la universidad. Entonces las palizas se volvieron diarias. Por las mañanas recibía las de mis acosadores y por las tardes las de mi propio padre. Pero todo aquello no me detenía, siempre fui fuerte y el deseo de irme de allí cuanto antes me hacía fortalecerme aún más. Pero de nuevo mi vida se derrumbó por completo el día de fin de curso. Llevé a un chico después de que me insistiera demasiado tiempo. No fue buena idea. Todo fue bien durante el baile, ni siquiera nos habían mirado mal y por lo tanto estuve tranquilo, pero estaba demasiado equivocado. Cuando volvíamos a casa sentí como de repente mi nuca ardía y mi cuerpo caía estremeciéndose en el asfalto. Recuerdo buscar a mi acompañante con la vista nublada y verlo reír mientras me proporcionaba una patada. Aquel chico me había engañado, ni era gay, ni si quiera tenia un interés en mi más allá de poder propinarme una paliza._

_-Eso es horrible..._

_-Pues aún no he terminado y créeme, es peor de lo que crees. -Le dije mientras veía como su plato se enfriaba y no pegaba bocado alguno. -Después de darme la paliza que "merecía" me dejaron allí, tirado en la calle, ensangrentado y lleno de moratones que no se curarían fácilmente. Aun así -no sé cómo todavía- pude levantarme y llegar hasta mi casa, te imaginarás mi sorpresa al encontrar a mi padre en el porche esperándome. Recuerdo su mirada, sus ojos celestes fijos en los mios, su sonrisa desdeñosa y divertida. Recuerdo como casi se reía al verme en ese estado. Me acerqué tambaleante hasta su figura, necesitaba ayuda y lo único que obtuve de él fue un empujón que me aventó contra la puerta del garaje. Recuerdo a la perfección como escupió un "maricón de mierda" y cerró la puerta de mi casa, dejándome allí. Solo. Al cabo de unas horas el camión de la basura apareció y el conductor me llevó al hospital lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando me recuperé de todo aquello y salí sin acompañante alguno del hospital, un camión de reclutamiento estaba parado frente a un instituto. No sé si fue el destino o pura casualidad, pero lo que hice fue una de las mejores decisiones de mi vida. Me subí a aquel camión y rellené todo lo necesario. Luego ya sabes el procedimiento. Esperas a las pruebas, las haces, apruebas, te reclutan y luego te mandan aquí por novato. Pero esto es incluso mejor que el infierno al que estaba acostumbrado. -Dije acabando con aquella historia mientras notaba como el peso caía de mis hombros y se depositaba en el suelo. -Al cabo de un año estando aquí, me mandaron una carta comunicándome el fallecimiento de mi padre._

_-Mi cabo eso es... ¿por qué su hermano nunca denunció nada?_

_-Le dije que todo andaba bien, si él hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando habría dejado sus estudios para estar conmigo y es lo último que querría. Al fin y al cabo ahora me alegro. Es médico, está casado y tiene un hijo demasiado guapo, se parece a mi, o eso dice, así que tiene que serlo. -Dije intentando hacer la broma._

_-Bueno, me alegro mi cabo._

_-Sí, al menos algo fue... -No pude acabar la frase, mi capitán venia hacia nosotros con semblante serio. -Mi capitán. -Dije mientras me levantaba y hacia un saludo militar._

_-Cabo Anderson, soldado Smith. -Dijo mientras nos devolvía el saludo. -Descansen. Cabo Anderson debemos hablar._

_-Si mi capitán, ¿qué sucede?_

_-Hemos recibido éste comunicado en correos, será mejor que se siente. -Me tendió el sobre color beige y lo tomé con decisión._

_Observé aquella carta y el miedo inundó mi cuerpo. Aquel sello, aquella textura. Todo me era familiar, yo ya había recibido una carta así. Con manos temblorosas abrí el sobre y saqué la hoja que portaba._

_Estimado señor Anderson, le comunicamos, muy a nuestro pesar, del fallecimiento de Cooper Anderson y su cónyuge. En un accidente automovilístico. Dicho suceso ha ocurrido la mañana del pasado martes. Sentimos su pérdida y le mostramos nuestro pésame. Atentamente el ministerio de defensa._

_Y entonces el tiempo se paró y mi mundo dio vueltas sin sentido alguno. Los recuerdos vagaron por mi mente y la poca vida que había tenido dejó de existir, porque noté como mi alma se resquebrajaba y como mi corazón se había partido en dos. _

* * *

Tras aquella escapada por mis recuerdos volvía abrazar a aquella anciana y poco a poco me separé de ella.

-Perdone, yo no...

-Lo sé no me des explicaciones. -Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un dedo tembloroso. -Sé que es pronto y tienes que descansar pero...

-No descansaré hasta después del entierro. -Le interrumpí.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo sin mostrar resistencia alguna. -Entonces solamente debemos hablar.

-¿Hablar?

-Sí, acompáñame a la sala de estar, el abogado nos espera.

Aterrado seguí a la mujer mientras los múltiples pésames viajaban de un lado a otro. Entré en aquella sala en las que tantas veces me había escondido de mi agresor. Un señor de unos cuarenta años, bastante alto y corpulento se encontraba junto a la ventana ordenando algunos papeles mientras que un niño de un año aproximadamente -mi sobrino- dormía plácidamente en el sofá.

-Señor. -Dijo la anciana. -Aquí está el señorito Blaine Anderson.

-Estupendo, tomen asiento por favor.

Hice caso a aquel abogado y me senté en un mullido sillón que no recordaba, mi padre debería de haberlo comprado tras mi marcha. La señora se mantuvo a mi lado de pie mientras observaba al abogado.

-Bien, antes que nada he de decir que siento mucho vuestra pérdida. -Nos observó durante unos instantes pero no obtuvo respuesta. -Bueno, para empezar, he decirle señor Anderson que la casa ahora ha quedado a su nombre, por lo cual es usted dueño de este inmueble, pero realmente no es solo de esto de lo que quería hablarles. Tengo en mis archivos el testamento que hicieron tanto su hermano como su cuñada y lo declaran a usted como el único heredero de todo lo que les pertenece, excepto un fondo bancario y la casa que compartían, ambos bienes lo dejan a nombre de su único hijo para cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. -Me observó durante unos instantes pero yo seguía callado mientras lo miraba. -Entonces, como único heredero de casi todas sus pertenencias, también figura como el tutor legal de Harry Anderson.

-¿¡Qué!? No puedo mantener a un niño...

-Siempre puede ponerlo en adopción si no quiere hacerse cargo.

-¡No voy a poner en adopción a mi sobrino! Pero tampoco puedo hacerme cargo.

Y como si se hubiera enterado del futuro que le esperaba, Harry se despertó de inmediato, comenzando a llorar como si le hubiesen hecho daño. Lo contemplé detenidamente. Tenia el pelo moreno y ondulado, su cara era redonda y regordeta y sus ojos eran una mezcla entre verdes y marrones, como los míos... Como los míos. Aquel pequeño era una parte de mi, la única parte que quedaba de mi hermano.

Una fuerza me empujó de repente haciendo que reuniera el valor y me levantara. Tomé al niño -que seguía sollozando- en brazos y lo acurruqué, haciendo que escondiera su rostro en mi cuello. Aquel pequeño Anderson se calmó al momento y el amor hacia mi hermano y lo que me dejaba a cargo hicieron que tomara un bolígrafo del maletín de aquel hombre y firmara sin miramiento alguno por la custodia de mi sobrino, convirtiéndome así en su tutor legal, en el que tendría que cuidarlo a partir de aquel instante.


End file.
